runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Charm Sprite Hunting
September 28th, 2010 Welcome one and all to the first feedback update of October! This time around we've got some great stuff coming up for everyone - free or member, skiller or warrior, low-level or high-level. Let's begin with the low-level stuff and last week's new slings and the Wind Rush spell. You can now no longer use these above a certain level - 15 Ranged for the sling, 15 Magic for Wind Rush and 20 Ranged from Kayle's Sling. This is to prevent people from easily 'AFKing' to high Ranged and Magic levels. Now onto some more advanced content and last week saw the addition of a new way to train Hunter at high levels and gain Summoning charms - charm sprites. We've got some changes for the sprites themselves regarding levels. While gleaegls remain at 72 Hunter and 130 xp, the other sprites are being brought up to make them a bit more challenging. Tranarts now require 82 Hunter and give 360 xp and slithtils now require 92 Hunter and give 490 xp. Only sprites you can catch will now spawn but you're more likely to get better, and more, sprites at higher levels. The way you gain charms from this activity has also been slightly altered - higher level sprites are now more likely to give the better charms. Also, with higher Summoning levels, you may occasionally receive more slices than usual. Speaking of which, high-level conjurers should be on the look out for a new kind of charm from sprites and monsters. That's about your lot for this week - stay tuned for more of your ideas making their way in-game. Pure Charms Pure charms are a very rare type of new, high-level charm. They can be obtained either as drops from monsters (more common from higher leveled opponents and bosses, less common at lower levels) or from hunting charm sprites (again, higher-levelled has a higher chance). It is possible to receive these from Bork - roughly 1 in 80 kills will result in a pure charm drop. Very rarely, a white charm may be given from a spirit impling or from a thieving chest in Dorgesh-Kaan (again, higher level is higher chance). These charms can't be bought from Soul Wars. In some ways, these familiars are similar to the master spells in the Eastern Spellbook. There are only 6 different familiars that can be summoned with these charms and all require 99 Summoning. Only one of each can be summoned every 12 hours and each familiar lasts for only 45 minutes at a time. Like normal familiars, other ingredients are needed to make these pouches. Each one needs a pouch, 200 spirit shards and a final, tertiary ingredient. All these pouches require 99 Summoning to make and give 2,000 xp on completion. Scrolls for these familiars' special moves are created in the same way and also require 99 Summoning to make. Neither the pouches or scrolls are tradeable but an unlimited number can be made. Each familiar occupies a certain role, as shown in the table below: : Category:Summoning Category:Familiars Category:Hunter